Direct current-to-alternating current (DC-AC) inverters offer a means for providing ready-to-use alternating current (AC) at the point of an energy source, which makes them attractive for distributed energy generation systems of varying capacities such as solar energy systems. Because of these benefits, the use of DC-AC inverters are on the rise year to year.
DC-AC inverters that are in the market today operate in the “grid-tie mode.” This means that, in order for the DC-AC inverter to be functional, grid power has to be present. However, when grid power is absent in the “grid-tie mode,” no harvesting of solar energy is possible. This is a serious limitation in regions across the globe where the access to, and reliability of, grid power is limited.